


Only See Me

by nyghtrain



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, jealous Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has always had a special talent, but all Makoto wants is to continue holding Haru's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only See Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patriciaselina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciaselina/gifts).



> This is a fic for one of the winners of the makoharu festival. 
> 
> The prompt was - Actually my only stipulation from that Kdrama is that sometimes there are times when Haru stays over to hold Mako’s hand while he sleeps so the ghosts won’t follow him in his dreams… ^_^ (And, well, that Rei the bodyguard has a crush on Mako and his boss Haru doesn’t like it.)"
> 
> Beated by Anilinsan

"Here you are, Makoto-senpai," the bodyguard said as he put down a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of tea.

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise. “Rei! You didn’t have to.”

Rei straightened his back and smiled proudly. “I discovered that chocolate was a favorite of yours, so I figure it would cheer you up. It’s from the finest bakery in the city and made with the most delicious chocolate. I am confident that you will enjoy it immensely.”

"Wow, Rei, it sounds like you did a lot of research. Thank you." Makoto said, giving the bodyguard a warm smile.

Rei flushed and pushed up his glasses. “I-It was no problem at all, Makoto-senpai!” he coughed. “I mean, please try it.”

Makoto nodded and slid his fork into the moist cake. He slid it into his mouth. The chocolate was even better than Rei had suggested. He gave a soft moan of pleasure, before swallowing the bit. He looked up at Rei with a bright smile.

"It really is delicious, Rei." Makoto said.

Rei was staring at him, his lips slightly parted and an intense look in his eyes.

"Rei?"

Rei stiffened and a blush spread over his face. “Um, M-Makoto-senpai, I’m really happy you liked it. P-Please have some more.”

Makoto noticed Rei’s eyes looked sort of blown as he watched him. Makoto shrugged and reached for his fork. Rei sucked in a breath.

"Ryugazaki." Haru said sharply.

Makoto turned to see Haru looking at them from his desk. Haru’s face was blank, but there was a sharp glint in his blue eyes.

"You may leave." Haru said icily.

"Ah, of course, Nanase-senpai." Rei said and bowed deeply.

Rei started to turn away when Makoto called out to him.

"Rei, thank you again. It really did cheer me up." Makoto said softly.

Rei flushed and smiled. “You’re welcome!” Then he was hurrying out of the room.

Haru glared at the spot where Rei had been standing before turning back to Makoto. “You shouldn’t encourage him.”

Makoto frowned and gave Haru a confused look. “What?”

Haru steadied himself for a moment and then looked away. “Nevermind.” He mumbled something, which Makoto was pretty sure was ‘annoying.’

Makoto wasn’t sure what was bothering Haru, but he always looked cute when he was pouting. Makoto couldn’t help a small laugh.

Haru turned back to him and some of the tension went out of him. One of the rare smiles crossed his lips and for a moment, Makoto’s breath caught as he looked at him. Just seeing that smile made all the scary things that edged around in his mind be pushed back.

At least some of the things. He couldn’t ignore the man in the suit that paced around Haru’s office with dead eyes or the little girl who skipped from one room to the next with blood down her sunflower dress. The ghosts that walked around the Nanase mansion were no less terrifying than the ones he saw outside, drifting across the streets. Yet, at least, Haru was here.

"Stay the night." Haru said.

Makoto’s head jerked up as he tore his gaze from the man running translucent hands over the books on the shelf and to Haru’s face. People who didn’t know Haru like he did wouldn’t notice the slight tells in the man’s body. The stiffness in his shoulder, the minuscule downward turn at the corner of his mouth, the bright blue eyes peppered with flecks of midnight blue. Haru was worried.

"All right."

Makoto understood Haru’s worries. Today had been bad. Makoto had felt close to his breaking point. They had gone to the party at the CEO of a prospective business merger for Haru. No one had known that the man’s son has a terrible hobby hidden away in a disused room, so there was no way Haru could have suspected what would happen next.

When Makoto had gone inside, he was surrounded by disfigured girls crowding around him, begging him to free them. Makoto had been too horrified to do anything but scream. In the middle of a party, surrounded by the rich and beautiful, Makoto had screamed and screamed until Haru had pulled him close and all the girls had vanished.

After that, Makoto had shakily told Haru what he had seen. Haru had quickly dispatched Rei to look into it and a few hours later the police were digging up corpses while Haru had safely taken him home. Makoto could still see the images of the son’s ghostly victims. He shuddered.

"Makoto."

Makoto was jerked from his thoughts and saw Haru standing in front of him, holding out his hand. Makoto slid his hand into Haru’s and smiled. Instantly, warmth and light seemed to go through his body and all the ghosts that had prowled around the mansion disappeared. Makoto let out a soft sigh of relief.

"Come on." Haru said.

Makoto got up, taking the chocolate cake with him, not wanting to waste Rei’s effort.

Haru glared at the cake, but didn’t say anything. Hand-in-hand, Haru lead him through the empty house until he reached the linen closet. Haru grabbed a blanket and then began leading them towards the den. There, he settled them on the couch, only letting Makoto’s hand go to put “Finding Nemo” in the blue-ray player. Then he settled back on the couch, once again taking Makoto’s hand.

Makoto flushed at the attention. It was still new for him, but it was incredibly comforting. He leaned in close to Haru, feeling his warmth.

Makoto was so comfortable he hadn’t realized he had drifted off until he felt someone shaking him. He whined softly and tried to scoot away. The shaking persisted, until finally Makoto opened his eyes. He looked up into amused blue eyes.

"If you sleep here you’ll get a cramp."

Makoto sighed but forced himself to get up. Stifling a yawn, he stretched before turning to Haru, who was staring at him.

"Haru?"

Haru blinked and then quickly turned. “Come on.”

Makoto nodded and took Haru’s hand. Together they went upstairs to Haru’s room. Being in Haru’s room always made Makoto feel sort of nervous. It wasn’t that it was scary; so much as he felt his heart beating fast in his chest whenever he was there. It was different when it was at Makoto’s place, because he had his siblings and his parents there. Here at Haru’s it was only them, alone, and Makoto knew how he felt about Haru even if the other didn’t. So he got nervous that he might do something strange on accident.

Haru paused at the bed. He didn’t look at Makoto, just stared at the bed. “I thought you should sleep with me, so…”

"Oh! Yes, I don’t want them to enter my nightmares." Makoto shuddered at the thought. "Should we sleep, now?"

Haru nodded. Once again their hands broke apart and they began to undress. Makoto changed into his night clothes and Makoto pulled out the pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he kept at Haru’s just for these occasions. It had seemed strange at first to have his own drawer at Haru’s, but since Haru was the only person in the world who could keep the ghosts at bay, it made sense since Makoto was always there.

"Haru, am I a bother?" Makoto asked. "Tonight, I-"

"Don’t be stupid." Haru said.

Makoto turned to face Haru and their eyes met. In his gaze he found his answer. He smiled and then climbed into bed. Haru joined him. Once they were lying next to each other, Haru slid his hand into Makoto’s, lacing their fingers together.

The quiet of the night and the warmth of Haru’s grip slowly began to lull Makoto to sleep.

"Makoto."

"Hmm?"

"You can never be a burden."

Makoto’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Haru. He met his gaze straight on and somehow Makoto found himself blushing.

"I-I’m glad." Makoto said and then squeezed Haru’s hand. "I am so glad to have met you, Haru, and not because of the ghost thing, though that helps a lot, too. But because Haru is a good person and when I’m with him I - I feel happy."

Haru’s eyes widened. “Makoto.”

Then the most amazing thing happened. Haru leaned over and very softly kissed him. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was the most perfect kiss Makoto had ever had.  
When Haru pulled away he was completely red and Makoto was sure he was probably the same, but even so he couldn’t help but smile.

Haru quickly rolled over, but still made sure to keep a hold of Makoto’s hand.

"Haru?"

"Go to sleep." Haru said.

Makoto laughed softly. “Thank you, Haru.”

Haru didn’t answer, but Makoto could see that the tips of his ears were red. Smiling, Makoto touched his lips. He smiled and let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked this prompt and I was surprised just how similar it was in some ways to my fic, "The Boy Who Could See Monsters." It makes me want to watch the kdrama (though I don't know the name of it). Anyway, just so there is no confusion, this is set in a different universe from the "The Boy Who Could See Monsters."


End file.
